


Alone Time

by learashi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: An unexpected visitor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No Nino's were harmed in the making of this story.

The lights in the living room were off but the room was lit by the flickering light coming from the television, not that anyone was watching it at the moment. Sho and Jun were on the sofa wrapped in each other's arms under their fuzziest blanket while the snowflakes drifted down outside. It was their first break after a very busy New Year schedule and they were taking their time to become reacquainted with each other's bodies.

Jun sighed as Sho deepened the kiss, sliding his hands over his back. It felt good to be alone at last, not that they didn't enjoy their work or being with their band mates, but sometimes as a couple you just needed time to reconnect. As Sho nibbled on his earlobe Jun murmured "Perhaps we should take this to the bedroom?"

"I am perfectly happy right where I am, because if we moved l'd have to let you go and I don't want to at the moment" Sho whispered in his ear, snaking his arms around Jun's back and pulling their hips together, making Jun moan.

Two seconds later there was a loud knock on the door. As they weren't expecting or wanting to see anyone, they ignored it hoping that whoever it was would just go away if they didn't answer. The knocking gradually became louder accompanied by a familiar voice "Open the door you guys. I know you're in there, because I can smell Sho's scented candles from here."

"Nino, go away!" the pair yelled together, which only caused Nino to knock even louder. Jun sighed, wriggling out of Sho's grasp and made his way over to the entrance, knowing that Nino would persist and they didn't want to annoy their neighbors at that time of night.

"Finally." Nino huffed as he pushed past Jun, carrying a bag with him into the apartment, "I thought you were going to leave me out there all night".

"Why are you here?" Sho asked from the sofa, where he'd hastily arranged the blanket over his lap to hide the large bulge in his crotch region. "Actually, I don't really care why you're here, just go away. Now!"

"Is that any way to speak to your close best buddy?" asked Nino, who smirked as he looked down at Sho's rather obvious problem. "Would you like to go to the bathroom to take care of that, or should I leave you two alone for five minutes?"

Sho immediately blushed bright red and the bulge disappeared almost instantly.

"How about you leave us alone for the rest of the night?" Jun snarled, flashing one of his most scary glares. Well, scary to someone who hadn't been his friend for almost as long as they both could remember.

"No can do. The heating on my entire building is out and I need a place to crash, and before you ask Aiba is visiting his parents and Riida is off on some strange fishing expedition until tomorrow." Nino responded, turning slightly green at the thought of being out on the sea in winter (or any time really).

Jun and Sho both sighed almost simultaneously, knowing that it was no good to suggest he stay at a hotel, this was Nino they were dealing with here and they both knew that he'd probably allow himself to freeze to death rather than pay for a room.

"OK, you can stay." Sho grudgingly agreed.

"I'll go and make us some tea." Jun said as he turned to go to the kitchen.

"I'd rather have have hot chocolate. I got cold on the way over" Nino said as he plopped himself down beside Sho and grabbed the remote, turning up the sound.

"OK"

"With marshmallows?" Nino asked in a very small voice while giving Jun the benefit of his very best puppy dog eyes.

"Don't push your luck."

Before Jun left, he caught Sho's eye and mouthed "later", running his tongue over lips seductively. Nino couldn't stay awake forever, especially after Jun added a little "extra" to his hot chocolate.


End file.
